


Why Not Surrender?

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Drunkenness, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiko finds herself taking care of a drunk Chie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not Surrender?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the badbadbathhouse prompt: __Chie/Yukiko - the tables are turned and now Yukiko is the one left to deal with a ridiculously drunk Chie._ _
> 
> Title from "Theseus" by Patrick Wolf.

After a little while, Yukiko decided that watching Chie drunk wasn’t anywhere as amusing as it could have been. It was funny, certainly. Entertaining, in its own way. The only problem seemed to be that a drunk Chie bore a disquieting resemblance to Dojima. There was a lot of yelling. And a lot of insistence for coffee. Somewhere along the line, Chie divested Yosuke of his tie, and made an utter mess in attempting to get it around her neck. Yukiko wasn’t sure if Chie’s drunkenness was a ruse or just unfortunate fact; and either way, it had been far, far funnier half an hour ago than it was now. Yosuke would… _probably_ wake up sometime within the next half hour. Until then, Yukiko took it upon her to carry Chie to a room in the Inn where Chie could calm down and clear her head. Preferably, away from anything alcoholic or dangerous (like alcohol) or potentially destructive, but within a limited range, because if she really wanted to be thorough, then she would have had the sense to bind Chie’s legs, too.

“… he’s not hurt too badly, is he?” Chie asked, sounding for a moment incredibly sober. It was an illusion. Yukiko’s next sentence would send Chie on another one of her jags.

“Yosuke-kun’s always has been good at recovering from your hits,” Yukiko said.

“Well,” Chie said, her voice loud and almost triumphant, “good! He’d better be.” She hiccupped once, and then let out a sigh that seemed to come in installments, piece by piece. Then her head pitched towards the floor. “Doooon’t think floor’s supposed to be tilting like this.”

“You’re sitting down,” Yukiko pointed out, pulling Chie back up before Chie’s head cracked on the floor. Chie’s arm wrapped, suddenly, around her shoulders. Her breath smelled of beer (just a little, Chie said, just a little) and Yukiko remembered, faintly, that Yosuke had been talking with her just before Chie kicked him in the head. She wasn’t sure if the kick had been a compliment or not, and it didn’t really matter now, because Chie was still—unaccountable for anything she might say or do.

Chie didn’t look sure of what she was doing, because her body was into Yukiko’s while her neck craned away from Yukiko. “… shouldn’t…” Chie mumbled.

Definitely not. Chie was still drunk. Possibly. No, definitely. Yukiko licked her bottom lip (too many salty crackers, she decided) and said, “We should get you to bed.”

“… Don’t want to.”

“We should,” Yukiko said, but didn’t really have the motivation to move; not when Chie’s body was aligned with hers, and with their limbs crossing over one another’s. Maybe she had gotten too used to the alcohol, because she couldn’t even smell it anymore. She took a few breaths, and waited for Chie to yell something strange and incomprehensible so she could put Chie to bed and not feel as though she needed to follow up on anything or start something or, or—do anything.

“We should go to bed?”

“Separately,” Yukiko said quickly, in the most pointless clarification ever.

“Don’t waaaant to.”

“Chie—”

“Want to sleep with you,” Chie said. It sounded innocent enough. Yukiko’s heart beat a little faster, anyway. Chie’s face moved in closer. It occurred to Yukiko that, oh, she could count Chie’s eyelashes, and oh, oh, _no_ , she ought to put a stop to this. She didn’t. Chie, softly, said, “Personaaaa,” and kissed the side of Yukiko’s mouth. Yukiko accepted the kiss without word or reciprocation. If she had even an iota of courage or an ounce less of self-respect, she would have turned her head to the side and prayed for drunken amnesia, or maybe for the lack of it. Instead, she let Chie’s head slide onto her shoulder, and stayed stiff as a corpse when Chie’s weight went slack and warm and soft on her side.

… Yukiko felt as though it would be best to put Chie to bed, but couldn’t bring herself to move.


End file.
